Viejos, Nuevos y Futuros Sentimientos
by LittleSami
Summary: ¿Podemos robarle el corazón a alguien que ama a otra persona?
1. Chapter 1

**-Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son parte de Bleach y propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Para nadie era un secreto los sentimientos de Inoue Orihime hacia Ichigo Kurosaki, claro, solo lo eran para Ichigo, pero los sentimientos que si eran un secreto para todos eran los de Uryu Ishida hacia Orihime.

Aunque Ishida trató de evadir la realidad durante mucho tiempo, terminó aceptando consigo mismo que lo que sentía al estar con Inoue ya no eran sentimientos hacia una simple amiga y eso era un grave problema para él ya que no era correspondido; Inoue solo tenía ojos para Kurosaki y eso le molestaba pero lo que realmente lo hacía enojar es verla triste debido a la estupidez de Kurosaki para no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la chica de ojos grises.

Ishida después de pensarlo durante mucho tiempo y ver que no tenía nada que perder decidió acercarse a Inoue usando cualquier excusa para pasar más tiempo con ella y ganarse un espacio en su corazón; desde invitarla a una cita hasta poder acompañarla en su camino de regreso a casa después de clase. No le importaba si ella no llegaba a verlo como hombre y solo lo seguía viendo como amigo, él seguiría estando a su lado cuando ella lo necesitara, sería un amigo incondicional sin importar el resultado de su aun no trazado plan.

.

.

.

Era una mañana soleada en Karakura, día de regresar al instituto después de unas no tan largas vacaciones, Ishida estaba impaciente y algo nervioso por ver a Inoue, no la había visto en todo el verano y ahora que aceptaba que estaba enamorado de ella había decidido que ese mismo día había comenzaría con su cortejo.

Todos esos sentimientos eran nuevos para él y no tenía ni idea de cómo actuar frente a Inoue, su mente estaba hecha un caos pero al ver la hora decidió callar sus pensamientos y darse prisa para llegar a tiempo al instituto, el que estuviera interesado en alguien no significaba que bajara su rendimiento académico ni que se volvería una persona irresponsable así que se dispuso a terminar su desayuno que consistía en dos pan tostado y jugo de naranja, se despidió de su padre con un "hasta luego Ryuken" –el cual no tuvo respuesta– y comenzó su camino al instituto.

Como era de esperar, Ishida fue el primero en llegar al aula así que se sentó a leer un libro que traía consigo mientras esperaba la llegada de su maestra pero sobre todo la llegada de Inoue... Los minutos pasaban, iban llegando alumnos e Ishida seguía sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie, su vista seguía fija en su libro hasta que escuchó su voz.

— Buenos días Ishida-kun, ¿qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones? — Levantó su mirada y se perdió en esos ojos grises por un segundo pero rápidamente retomó su atención a su pregunta

— Buenos días Inoue-san, mis vacaciones fueron algo ocupadas, mi padre me hizo trabajar en el hospital ayudándolo para que desde ahora aprenda el funcionamiento de la clínica y en mis tiempos libres me dediqué a estudiar, ¿Qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones? — Ishida le dedicó una sonrisa y continúo mirando a la hermosa compañera de clase que tenía enfrente, a pesar de ser hermosa lo que le atrajo principalmente no fue su belleza física, sino su belleza interna, porque ella era poseedora de un gran corazón que casi ningún otro tenia

— Veras Ishida-kun, me mantuve ocupada y estuve prácticamente sola porque Tatsuki se fue de vacaciones con sus abuelos entonces trabajé turno completo en la panadería y me dedique a estudiar muy duro para poder sacar buenas notas regresando a clases— finalizó de decir esto con una gran sonrisa, la cual embobaba más al pobre Ishida

— Me parece muy bien que estudies Inoue, pero no te exijas demasiado, tú eres una chica muy lista, así que no tienes que preocuparte tanto, de todos modos conseguirás muy buenas notas— Inoue se sonrojó por el comentario del chico

— Gracias Ishida-kun, pero tú también eres muy listo, por algo eres el 1er lugar en calificaciones — Ishida se sintió apenado y decidió cambiar de tema

— Inoue, no pude evitar notar que no has llegado con Arisawa

— Ah, lo que ocurre es que Tatsuki llegara hasta la próxima semana de su viaje, es por eso que he llegado sola — Ishida vio la oportunidad perfecta para acercarse a Inoue sin la intervención de Tatsuki

— Ya veo, sí no te molesta Inoue-san me gustaría poder acompañarte de regreso a casa en la ausencia de Arisawa — Ishida no podía creer lo que acababa de decir pero ya lo había dicho, ahora sólo quedaba esperar una respuesta

— Ishida-kun, no quiero ser una molestia, en verdad no es necesario — Inoue se puso muy roja por el ofrecimiento y comenzó a agitar sus manos insistiendo que no era necesario pero Ishida no dejaría escapar esa oportunidad

— No es una molestia Inoue, sí hice ese ofrecimiento es porque quiero hacerlo y no se diga más, ya es un hecho, además Arisawa jamás me perdonaría sí algo te pasara — Orihime aceptó con una gran sonrisa y aunque le alegraba la idea de no irse sola no podía evitar pensar "sí tan sólo hubiera sido Kurosaki-kun el que me acompañe a casa, pero eso es imposible, él se va con Kuchiki-san y no la dejaría irse sola", pero rápido saco esos pensamientos de su mente y regresó a su conversación con Ishida

— Gracias Ishida-kun es muy lindo de tu parte — Ishida se sintió apenado por la sonrisa que Inoue le estaba dedicando a él y sólo a él en ese momento y lo único que pudo hacer fue regresarle una sonrisa

Justo después llegó Chad con Renji –quienes se encontraron camino al instituto– y no tardando Ichigo con Rukia –quienes llegaban juntos como cada mañana–; Se saludaron todos y comenzaron una nueva conversación. Ishida se dio cuenta de cómo Inoue miraba a Ichigo y sintió una mezcla de sentimientos, desde enojo hasta decepción hasta que llegó la maestra y comenzaron las clases.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron rápido –al menos para Ishida– y ya era hora de salir así que se dirigió a Inoue para acompañarla a casa justo como dijo en la mañana que aria pero aunque Ishida trato de ser lo más discreto posible para evitar comentarios al respecto, sus compañeros no pasaron por desapercibida su salida juntos y no pudieron evitar hablar al respecto una vez que Ishida e Inoue se fueron del Instituto.

— ¡Mizuiro! ¡Mira eso! Cómo es posible que alguien como Ishida se vaya con la bella Inoue-san, ¡eso no es justo! ¿Por qué no soy yo el que va con ella? — como era de esperar Keigo Asano comenzó con un berrinche, haciendo uso exagerado del llanto y manoteo

— Asano, no me interesan tus comentarios y ni si quiera sabemos sí se fueron juntos, quizás sólo se fueron al mismo tiempo — el chico se limitó a contestar eso sin despegar la vista de su teléfono celular y prestándole la menor importancia a Keigo

— No me llames Asano, llámame Keigo, ¿Qué no somos amigos?, y tienes razón, Inoue-san no se iría con el sin chiste de Ishida, a ella le gustan los hombres fuertes, apuestos e inteligentes como yo— Keigo decía todo eso con un brillo particular en sus ojos hasta que un golpe en la cara lo tiro al suelo

— No digas estupideces, tú no eres nada de eso ni lo serías en un millón de años — Ichigo junto con Chad había llegado sin que Keigo se diera cuenta y le propino un muy buen golpe por las tonterías que estaba diciendo — Hola Mizuiro, ¿ya te vas? —

— Hola Ichigo, hola Chad, así es, tengo una cita en un par de horas así que debo darme prisa es solo que Asano me distrajo con sus tonterías — dijo Mizuiro muy indiferente guardando su celular en un bolsillo de su pantalón

— ¿A qué tonterías te refieres? — cuestionó Chad

— ¡No son tonterías! Yo vi como Inoue-san se iba con Ishida y eso no es normal, Ishida no puede estar con Inoue — contesto Keigo algo enérgico lo que provocó que Ichigo lo volviera a golpear — ¿Por qué me golpeas Ichigo, acaso estas celoso? — ese comentario lo hizo acreedor de otro golpe por parte de Ichigo, dejándolo en el piso sin poder levantarse

— No le hagan caso chicos, sólo se fueron al mismo tiempo y Asano comenzó a sacar conclusiones, realmente no le consta nada, ahora sí me disculpan debo irme, nos vemos mañana — Mizuiro salió de la escuela y detrás de él salieron Ichigo y Chad quienes también se despidieron y comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivos hogares

— Mizuiro, Ichigo, Chad! ¡Cómo se atreven a irse y dejarme aquí votado, ¿qué acaso no les importo?! — pero nadie escucho los comentarios de Keigo, todos se había ido así que a Keigo no le quedó de otra que pararse e irse a su casa hablando sólo — Todos son unos malos amigos, pero el día que yo les falte, se darán cuenta de cuanto valgo pero será demasiado tarde y yo... — pero no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que recibió una patada que lo llevo de nuevo al suelo

— ¡Que estupideces dices! Tú no vales nada, no eres más que un inútil, apuesto a que ni siquiera traes las cosas que te pedí esta mañana que compraras ¿cierto? — a todo esto Keigo recordó que era cierto que olvidó que debía comprar varias cosas

— Mizuho! ¿Qué haces aquí? Y no las olvidé, es sólo que... Apenas iba por ellas — Keigo recibió otro golpe por parte de su hermana

— Sabía que eras un inútil y que lo olvidarías y vine a recordártelo; así que vete que se hace tarde — dijo esto último suspirando

— ¡Hermana! Tú sí te preocupas por mí, tú sí me quieres — Keigo salto para abrazar a su hermana pero fue detenido con un golpe en la cara, el cual lo hizo caer al suelo (de nuevo)

— No seas estúpido, yo sólo quiero mis cosas pronto, ahora largo y date prisa — Mizuho se fue muy molesta dejando a un deprimido Keigo en el suelo —

— Nadie me quiere ni valora — Keigo decía esto mientras lloraba aún tirado en el suelo pero se reincorporo rápido y fue en busca de las cosas que debía comprar antes de que su hermana se molestaría más y le fuera peor

* * *

Hola, gracias por leer esta historia, no soy muy buena escribiendo pero debido a que casi no hay fanfics ISHIHIME decidí escribir una.

Les agradeceré muchos si me dicen que les parece y me dan sugerencias para continuarlo y así poder ir mejorando poco a poco. ¡Saludos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son parte de Bleach y son propiedad de Tite Kubo.**

Hola, gracias a los que leyeron el primer capítulo. Pido una disculpa por los acentos, soy un asco con ellos, a veces me doy cuenta al revisar lo que escribí pero generalmente me doy cuenta mucho después. También otra disculpa por palabras que no tiene nada que ver con el contexto, lo que ocurre es que a veces edito el documento desde mi celular a largas horas de la noche (la inspiración llega en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar y no tengo la computadora en todo momento pero si el celular) entonces el maldito auto corrector del teléfono modifica las palabras y no me doy cuenta. Aclarado todo eso, les dejo la continuación.

Pd. Un saludo a anti-fresas12 y Kumikoson4, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de dejar un review, se los agradezco mucho.

* * *

Ya se encontraban casi todos los alumnos en el salón de clase, incluyendo a Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Keigo y Mizuiro pero aún no llegaba Ishida.

Faltaban varios minutos para el inicio de las clases pero el hecho de que Uryuu Ishida, quien siempre, sin excepción alguna era el primero en llegar y que esa mañana aún no se estuviera presente en el salón de clases era algo raro; sus amigos se encontraban hablando sobre eso cuando se abrió la puerta del salón y vieron llegar a Inoue, pero no venía sola, venía con el anteriormente mencionado.

—Buenos días a todos chicos— dijo Inoue con una alegría tan característica de ella

—Buenos días— dijo Ishida a sus amigos con indiferencia, también característica de él, mientras se acomodaba los lentes;

Ambos fueron saludados por sus amigos con normalidad como cada mañana aunque a todos les pareciera raro que llegaran juntos, no porque tuviera algo de malo, solo que era algo que no había ocurrido antes.

—Inoue-san, ¿Por qué llegaste con Ishida? — como era de esperar, Keigo fue el primer curioso en preguntar; después de todo, él era conocido por su poca discreción, pero esta vez no fue regañado y/o golpeado por los demás, al contrario, todos se quedaron callados esperando una respuesta ya que –aunque no lo admitieran– todos los demás tenían la misma curiosidad.

—Ah, verán… — Ishida se tensó un poco e Inoue iba a contarles que Uryuu pasó a recogerla por la mañana a su departamento para que no llegara sola al Instituto, pero antes de que ella comenzara a hablar, llegó la maestra pidiendo que todos tomaran asiento.

.

.

.

Habían terminado las clases, poniéndole fin a otro día de escuela y todos notaban la creciente amistad entre Orihime y Uryuu; como ejemplo podían poner su llegada juntos esa mañana, el almuerzo donde conversaron amenamente y su recién partida juntos como el día anterior; y algo les decía que todo eso se volvería una costumbre entre ellos –lo cual era cierto –, pero prefirieron no tocar más el tema.

.

.

.

Los días pasaron muy deprisa, al menos para nuestro Quincy y ya era lunes por la mañana de nuevo.

Ishida se dirigía al departamento de Inoue como hacía desde la semana pasada pero olvidó un pequeño detalle… Olvidó que ese día Tatsuki se incorporaría a clases después de tomarse una semana más de vacaciones, así que se la encontró a fuera del departamento de Orihime.

— ¿Uryuu? ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó curiosa Tatsuki

—Buenos días Arisawa, vine por Inoue — Respondió aparentemente un totalmente calmado Ishida, aunque por dentro estuviera muerto de miedo por la reacción de su amiga quién era experta en artes marciales y era excesivamente sobreprotectora con Inoue, casi como una madre

— ¿Qué tu queeeé?! Acércate miserable y dime cuáles son tus intenciones con Orihime, seguramente trataste de aprovecharte de ella porque no estaba yo, pero ya estoy aquí y no te lo permitiré, además tú conoces perfectamente sus sentimientos y conoces aún mejor lo buena persona que es ella y no permitiré que le hagas daño porque te las veras conmigo y te causare tal dolor que desearas nunca haber nacido y…

—Podrías callarte de una maldita vez — La cara de Tatsuki cambio de una molesta a una sorprendida, no podía creer que él le hubiera respondido de tal forma y estaba a punto de protestar cuando Ishida continuo — Arisawa, creo que me conoces lo suficientemente como para saber que no tengo malas intenciones con Inoue, y mucho menos deseo causarle algún tipo de daño, además ni siquiera sabes que ocurre realmente y si, conozco sus sentimientos pero…

— ¿Chicos? ¿Ustedes eran los que gritaban? — Inoue había salido al escuchar escandalo fuera de su departamento ignorando totalmente la tensión que había entre Ishida y Tatsuki

—Sí, bueno no, es decir, no gritábamos Orihime, solo conversábamos, ve por tus cosas que se hace tarde — Dijo Tatsuki de forma autoritaria

—Sí, ya regreso— Inoue entro de nuevo por sus cosas, dejando solos a Tatsuki e Ishida por un segundo

—Como veras Arisawa, esta conversación tendrá que esperar, pero en verdad me interesa mucho hablar contigo— Tatsuki solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras veía como Orihime se acercaba a ellos

—Oh! Tatsuki, me alegra tanto que hayas vuelto, te eche mucho de menos, pero Ishida-kun me acompañó de ida y vuelta al Instituto para que no me pasara nada malo, ¿acaso no es una gran persona?

—Sí, lo es Orihime y me alegra que no hayas estado sola, me tenía un poco preocupada que al dejarte sola algo malo te ocurriera—

—Pero no fue así, además se defenderme sola Tatsuki-chan— Inoue había hecho un puchero, con fingido enfado lo que hizo sonreír a Ishida y Tatsuki.

Inoue le contaba a Tatsuki muy enérgicamente las cosas que habían ocurrido durante su ausencia, mientras ella solo escuchaba con mucha atención haciendo comentarios cada vez que eran necesarios mientras que Ishida solo se limitaba a escuchar sin decir palabra alguna

—Ishida-kun, ¿Te encuentras bien? Has estado muy callado en todo el camino— Inoue miraba fijamente a Ishida haciendo que este se sonrojara, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Tatsuki

—Sí, todo bien, solo que no tenía nada que decir, ya se lo has contado todo a Arisawa

—Oh, lo siento mucho, quizás tú también querías contarte algo a Tatsuki

—Si Ishida, ¿Tienes algo que contarme?— Preguntó Tatsuki, dándole una indirecta muy directa al pobre Ishida

—No, nada que comentar, Inoue supo informarte muy bien de todos los acontecimientos durante tu ausencia—Ishida entendió perfectamente las intenciones de la pregunta de Tatsuki pero no quería hablarlas frente a Orihime, lo que Tatsuki entendió perfectamente

—Orihime, adelántate, ahora te alcanzamos

—De acuerdo Tatsuki, ¿Pero está todo bien entre ustedes? — Preguntó una angustiada Orihime al notar cierta tensión entre sus dos amigos

—Sí, no te preocupes Inoue, es algo sin importancia— le contestó Ishida con una sonrisa que tranquilizo a Inoue

—De acuerdo, nos vemos en un momento chicos— e Inoue se metió al salón de clases más tranquila

—Muy bien Arisawa, hoy después de dejar a Inoue en su departamento me gustaría que fuéramos a algún lugar a hablar sobre Inoue, ¿Te parece bien?

— Espera, ¿seguirás acompañando a Inoue de regreso a casa?

— Así es Arisawa, pero podemos discutir eso en otro momento

—De acuerdo, ¿La cafetería que está a unas cuadras de casa de Orihime te parece adecuada?

—Sí, me parece perfecto el lugar, ahora entremos, no tardan en comenzar las clases

.

.

.

Inoue ya se encontraba en su departamento mientras que Uryuu y Tatsuki se encontraban cara a cara en una cafetería sin decir palabra alguna mientras bebían sus frappés, –hacia demasiado calor como para tomar un café caliente justó cuando está el Sol en su máximo esplendor– e Ishida fue el primer en romper el silencio.

—Arisawa, solo te pido que primero me dejes hablar y me interrumpas lo menos posible, hablar sobre sentimientos no es nada sencillo para mí, todo esto es algo nuevo, algo que no conocía hasta hace poco

—De acuerdo, prometo no interrumpir…. tanto— Tatsuki solo lo miraba, esperando a que Ishida continuara

—… Se perfectamente que Inoue ama a Kurosaki pero esto que siento no lo elegí yo, solo sucedió. Un día me di cuenta que la quería, no se desde cuándo, solo sé que aria cualquier cosa por mantener su sonrisa, por eso mismo, estoy cansado de verla triste cada vez que Kurosaki es un imbécil con ella, y sé que no lo hace a propósito, su forma de comportarse es como la de un cabeza hueca, pero eso no impide que Inoue se sienta lastimada por sus actitudes con ella

—Lo se

—Entonces, después de mucho pensarlo decidí acercarme a ella para tratar de ganarme su corazón… Si no lo consigo lo aceptare y me apartare de su camino pero al menos ya no podré decir que jamás sucedió algo por mi cobardía

—Ishida…

—No, espera. Por eso estamos aquí, hablando de frente, porque sé que eres tú quien cuida de Inoue, y necesito que también me dejes cuidar de ella, así como tú lo has hecho durante años. Mis intenciones no son malas y espero estés segura de ello, pero también quiero que por favor no me pidas que me aleje de ella y me hagas las cosas más difíciles –suspira– solo quiero que sea feliz y sé que yo puedo darle esa felicidad que merece pero necesito tiempo, tiempo para conquistarla y necesito de tu apoyo, tú la conoces mejor que nadie y tu ayuda me sería de gran ayuda ya que no tengo ni la menor idea de por dónde comenzar o qué hacer; pero si te niegas no puedo culparte

—Uryuu, no es correcto que yo interfiera en esto

—Entiendo…

—Déjame terminar. Pero… eres sincero, lo veo en tus ojos y tienes razón, Inoue lleva mucho tiempo enamorada de Ichigo pero él ni si quiera se da cuento, incluso a veces me cuestiono si no será gay… Bueno, el punto es que también quiero lo mejor para ella y aunque no debo, te ayudare un poco, tampoco are todo el trabajo por ti, quiero que te cueste –Arisawa emboza una sonrisa–

—Gracias

—Ahora bien, para comenzar creo que sería adecuado que yo ya no acompañe a Orihime de su casa al Instituto y del Instituto a su casa, eso te lo dejare a ti, pero cuidado e intentas propasarte porque…

—Arisawa, como si no me conocieras –dijo en un tono algo molesto Ishida- pero te lo agradezco

—De todos modos, nunca está de más advertirte y no tienes nada que agradecer, solo cuídala bien, si no te ira muy mal— Tatsuki dijo eso de una forma que daba miedo pero Uryuu ni se inmutó

—No tienes que mencionarlo, daría mi vida por la de ella si así fuera necesario— Tatsuki vio tal sinceridad en la mirada de Uryuu que supo que dejaba a su amiga en buenas manos, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien y Orihime pudiera encontrar la felicidad que tanto merecía.

* * *

Disculpen si este capitulo se les hizo algo aburrido pero (según yo) era necesaria la conversación de Uryuu con Tatsuki y comprobé que es realmente difícil tratar de meterse en el personaje ._.' hice lo mejor que pude. Gracias a los que le dieron Favorito y los que dejaron un review. :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son parte de Bleach y propiedad de Tite Kubo**

* * *

—Buenos Días chicos— Saludó Tatsuki al llegar al salón de clases

—Tatsuki, ¿Inoue no viene contigo? — preguntó un curioso Ichigo al verla llegar sola y no acompañada de Inoue

—También es un gusto verte Ichigo— contestó sarcásticamente la karateca

—Lo lamento es solo, que es raro que no venga Inoue contigo

—Ah, no ha de tardar, después de todo a Uryuu no le gusta llegar tarde

—Espera, ¿vendrá con Ishida?

—Sí, ¿Por qué te sorprende? Tengo entendido que ha venido con él todos los días que estuve fuera

—Tú lo has dicho, mientras estuviste fuera, pero ya estás aquí, ya no hay razón para que venga con Ishida

—Bueno Ichigo y ¿a ti qué te importa?— contesto algo irritada Tatsuki por el cuestionamiento de su amigo de infancia

—Es verdad Ichigo, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso estas celoso?— Habló Keigo, que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado junto a Sado y Mizuiro

—No digas estupideces Keigo—contestó un Ichigo molesto

—Ya llegaron Inoue-san e Ishida—Habló Mizuiro en voz baja para hacer que se callaran

Las clases comenzaron con normalidad, ya nadie tocó el tema de Inoue con Ishida, después de una semana ya no era tan sorprendente verlos llegar, comer e irse juntos y al termino de las clases, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

—Ichigo, ¿vas a tu casa? — Pregunto Mizuiro

—Así es, ¿Por qué? — voy a un lugar cerca de tu casa, me preguntaba si nos podíamos irnos juntos

—Claro, vamos

—Ichigo…

—Dime Mizuiro

—Veras, Keigo es un idiota

—Lo se

—Como decía… Keigo dice muchas estupideces pero creo que tiene razón respecto a que estas celoso por la repentina cercanía de Inoue-san e Ishida— comentó el perceptivo joven

—Claro que no, y no comiences con eso porque están equivocados ambos—comentó un Ichigo aparentemente tranquilo pero con un leve sonrojo

—De cuerdo, como digas, yo doblo aquí, nos vemos mañana—Se despidió Mizuiro

Ichigo llegó a su casa, se encerró en su cuarto y se acostó en su cama a pensar en si estaba celoso de Ishida y (según él) llegó a la conclusión de que no, que eso era algo imposible, que solo eran cambios que le costaban asimilar, además ni que Ishida estuviera intentando algo con Inoue… ¿o sí?

*Mientras tanto en otro lugar*

—Inoue san, quisiera saber si mañana te gustaría ir al cine, escuche de una película muy buena sobre zombies o si lo prefieres hay también una romántica exhibida—preguntó un muy rojo Ishida

—Oh! Me encantaría ir contigo, las películas de zombies me encantan—contestó una entusiasmada Inoue

—Muy bien, pero hoy vayamos por un helado ¿Te parece?

—No quiero causar molestias Ishida

—No es molestia Inoue, también quiero un helado y disfruto mucho de tu compañía—hablo Ishida acomodando sus lentes para disimular su nerviosismo

—Gracias Ishida-kun, vamos por ese helado

Así, ambos chicos fueron por un helado y siguieron su camino a casa de Inoue. Orihime al quedar sola se puso a pensar en lo buena persona que era Uryuu y en lo bien que la trataba, hasta pensó que era muy guapo y sobre todo listo pero no pudo evitar preguntarse porque Ichigo no era así, Ichigo a penas y le dirigía la palabra… Pero prefirió ya no pensar en ello y comenzar su tarea, mañana sería un buen día e iría a ver una película con Ishida.

Cuando terminó su tarea, recogió y guardó sus cuadernos y se disponía a acostarse cuando sonó su teléfono

—Diga

—Orihime! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, pasa algo Tatsuki

—No realmente, solo quería saber si Ishida no trato de propasarse contigo

—Tatsuki! –Respondió una Orihime sonrojada- ¡claro que no! Ishida-kun es un caballero y además solo somos amigos

—Ay Orihime, de acuerdo, como digas y bueno, ¿qué me cuentas? Hoy casi no hablamos

—Pues no me ha pasado nada, mmm… Ah! ¡Ya sé!, ¡Ishida me invitó a ver una película de zombies mañana! ¿No es emocionante? — contestó una entusiasmada Inoue

—Genial, diviértete, bueno, nos vemos mañana, que descanses

—Igualmente Tatsuki

Al otro día, todo pasó con normalidad, llegaron Ishida e Inoue juntos, en las clases solo hicieron repasos y no dejaron tarea, lo cual era perfecto para Ishida e Inoue debido a sus planes. A la salida quedaron en ir a casa de Ishida a que él se cambiara y después a casa de Inoue a que ella se cambiara para ir al cine

—Adelante Inoue-san—habló Ishida, sosteniendo la puerta de su casa para que pasara

—Gracias, tienes una casa muy bonita Ishida-kun—comentó Inoue observando cada detalle de la enorme casa

—Uryuu—Se escuchó la voz de Ryuken Ishida

—Ryuken, ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¡No seas idiota! Esta es mi casa

— ¿Y el hospital?

—Soy el dueño, puedo faltar si quiero

—Hola Inoue-san, no esperaba verte aquí—Hablo Isshin Kurosaki

—Buenas Tardes Kurosaki-san, Buenas Tardes Ishida-sama

—Regreso en un momento Inoue, iré a cambiarme—Dijo Ishida

—De acuerdo Ishida-kun

—Inoue, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Isshin Kurosaki

—Ah, Ishida-kun y yo iremos a ver una película pero vamos a dejar nuestras mochilas y cambiarnos primero, es una sorpresa verlo aquí Kurosaki-san

—Así que mi hijo te invito al cine… ¡Vaya! Es una sorpresa para mí — Habló Ryuken Ishida

—Ojala Ichigo saliera con una chicha tan hermosa como Inoue-san, pero ¡NO! Ni siquiera sale de casa—decía Isshin Kurosaki fingiendo llanto— y veras Inoue-san, Ryuken y yo se podría decir que somos viejos amigos

—Que esperabas, es mi hijo, un Ishida— Decía Ryuken con un poco de orgullo que jamás admitiría— y "amigos" es una palabra que yo no utilizaría

—Oh! Que malvado eres Ryuken—dijo Isshin haciendo una cara chistosa según pensó Inoue, ella solo sonrió y se quedó viendo divertida como "discutían" entre ellos

—Listo, vámonos Inoue— dijo Uryuu que recién llegaba con otra ropa diferente a su uniforme de instituto

— ¡Oh! No tardaste nada Ishida-kun— respondió Inoue sorprendida por la repentina llegada del Quincy —Hasta luego Kurosaki-san e Ishida-sama

—Hasta luego Inoue-san—contestó un enérgico Kurosaki

—Hasta luego—Hablo un serio Ryuken

.

.

—Así que… Inoue-san y tu hijo juntos, ¿Quién lo diría no? —comentó el mayor de los Kurosaki

—Realmente me sorprende, hasta que el idiota de mi hijo hace algo bien

.

.

Los chicos llegaron a casa de Inoue para que ella se cambiara y fueron a ver la película.

Regresaron ya de noche e Ishida fue a dejar a Inoue hasta la puerta de su casa

—Gracias Ishida-kun, la película realmente estuvo muy buena y me la paso muy bien contigo

—De nada, es un placer, también disfruto mucho de tu compañía, espero aceptes ver otra película conmigo pronto

—Claro que si Ishida, cuando sea, será un placer—contestó una sonriente Inoue e Ishida realmente amaba esas sonrisas

—Hasta mañana—Inoue le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ishida, dejándolo sorprendido y ella también se sorprendió de lo que acaba de hacer

—Hasta mañana Inoue-san, pasare por ti en la mañana—respondió un Ishida totalmente rojo aunque Inoue no se quedaba atrás

—Sí, gracias—se metió deprisa Inoue, un poco avergonzada por su repentino impulso — ¿En qué pensabas Inoue? ¿Y si Ishida-kun se molestó? No creo… Habría dicho algo, pero que vergüenza con Ishida!

Inoue se quedó pensando en por qué le dio un beso a Ishida y él se fue a su casa pensando en lo bien que se sintió al recibir ese beso en la mejilla y cuando se dio cuenta, ya había llegado a su destino.

— ¿Y bien? —cuestiono Ryuken parado junto las escaleras

— ¿De qué hablas Ryuken? — respondió Uryuu

—Hablo de tu cita, ¿esa niña es tu novia?

— ¿De qué hablas? —Respondió un sonrojado Uryuu— Solo somos amigos

—No me sorprende, dudo que alguien tan idiota como tú, consiguiera una novia como ella—se retiró Ryuken con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios

—Serás… — dijo un molesto Uryuu

.

.

.

*Mientras tanto en otro lugar*

— ¡He llegado! — saludo un alegre Isshin Kurosaki

— ¡Hola papá! Llegas justo a tiempo para la cena, siéntate— saludó una pequeña Yuzu que acomodaba la mesa

—Gracias Yuzu —respondió con una sonrisa a su hija— Hola Ichigo hoy vi a la bella Inoue con Ishida —dijo Isshin al ver a su hijo sentado en el sillón de la sala

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? — preguntó un Ichigo sorprendido

—Tranquilo hermano, o ¿acaso eso te molesta?—pregunto una sonriente Karin queriendo molestar a su hermano

—Mmmm, no digas estupideces—contestó Ichigo

—Veras, me encontraba con el padre de Ishida en su casa

—Espera, ¿dijiste en su casa? ¿Inoue fue a casa de Ishida?

—Sí, entonces llegaron los dos juntos pero solo se cambiaron de ropa, dijeron algo de ir al cine… ¿Por qué tú no sales una chica tan linda como Inoue-san? — Decía Isshin fingiendo llanto — quiero tener nietos guapos — fue callado el mayor de los Kurosaki por una patada de su hija Karin

—Cállate viejo—dijo Karin

—Karin! No golpees a papá—dijo una angustiada Yuzu que ayudaba a parar a su padre

—Que malo son con su padre—decía Isshin llorando—Masaki, nuestros hijos no me quieren, solo Yuzu es buena conmigo—decía abrazando a su hija

—Suficiente, suéltala viejo— dijo Ichigo— Yuzu, lo siento, pero no tengo apetito, no cenare

—Pero Ichi-ni—dijo una triste Yuzu—de acuerdo, guardare tu comida en el refrigerador para que la puedas comer mañana, es tu favorito

—Gracias—dijo Ichigo dirigiéndose a su cuarto

—Ves lo que haces viejo, por tu culpa Ichigo ya no quiso cenar—decía una molesta Karin

— ¿Mi culpa? Pero si yo no hice nada— dijo un confundido Isshin

Mientras tanto Ichigo estaba en su cuarto pensando en si Ishida e Inoue estaban saliendo en secreto pero eso era imposible, Inoue no es de las chicas que guardan secretos pero en todo caso ¿a él que le importaba? Ni que estuviera celoso, porque eso es imposible, él no sentía nada por Inoue, no porque no fuera linda, él sabía perfectamente que Inoue es una chica hermosa, inteligente, con un corazón enorme y con una sonrisa que alegraría la mañana de cualquiera… Cuando de repente se cuestionó ¿desde cuándo él pensaba así de Inoue?... Tonterías, le daba demasiada vuelta a las cosas, lo mejor sería dormir, después de todo, mañana tenía clase temprano.

* * *

Hola a todos, gracias por seguir leyendo el fic y se que tardé algo en subir capitulo nuevo pero he estado muy ocupada en la escuela, es mi ultimo semestre de bachillerato *se va a llorar a la esquina* un saludo y de nuevo, gracias por leer este fic :')


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que aparecen en la historia son parte de Bleach y propiedad de Tite Kubo**

Primero que nada quiero ofrecer una graaaaaaan disculpa por ausentarme tanto. TuT

Para empezar entré a la universidad y como es de esperarse tuve que concentrarme y dedicarme a mis estudios y cuando por fin fueron vacaciones se murió mi lap :( pero bueno, la tenía desde 2005, fue toda una luchadora… Pero ¡ya tengo una nueva! Así que soy feliz de nuevo:3 y tratare de actualizar más pronto, personalmente odio hacerlos esperar tanto porque se tomaron su tiempo para darle una oportunidad a mi fic y no es justo que yo tarde tanto.

Aquí la continuación:

* * *

— ¡Despierta Baka!

— ¡¿Pero qué rayos?! ¡Esta no es manera de despertar a las personas! …. ¿Rukia? ¿No se suponía que estabas en la sociedad de almas junto a Renji? — Habló un Ichigo recién levantado

— Dije que iría unos días, no unos años y creo que es obvio que volvimos — Respondió Rukia

— ¿Y cuándo llegaste?

— Anoche pero ya estabas dormido cuando llegué, ¿te ocurre algo?

— ¿A mí? Para nada, solo estaba cansado

— Pues tu papá me dijo que te fuiste a dormir sin cenar porque te deprimiste por no tener novia

— Ese viejo me las va a pagar por estar diciendo esa clase de estupideces acerca de mí — dijo un Ichigo molesto

— Si no es cierto explícame que pasa porque no entiendo nada

— No ocurre nada, ahora vete que voy a cambiarme

— Como digas — Se fue Rukia sin creerle una palabra a Ichigo y sabiendo que algo tenia, se le notaba que estaba molesto pero desconocía el porque

.

.

.

— Buenos días Kikuchi y Abarai!

— Buenos Días Inoue— respondieron ambos

— Buenos Días — Dijo Uryuu quien llegaba junto a ella

— Vaya, el juntarte con Inoue te ha enseñado buenos modales — le dijo Renji a Uryuu con intención de molestarlo

— Yo siempre he tenido buenos modales, el que carece de ellos eres tú Abarai, el juntarte con el clan Kikuchi durante años aun no te ha dejado nada

— JAJAJAJAJAJA, te lo mereces — Rukia se burlaba de un molesto Renji que no supo ni que contestarle a Uryuu

— Buenos días Kurosaki-kun — dijo una sonriente Orihime

Ichigo siguió caminando sin detenerse, ni siquiera miró a Orihime y se sentó en su asiento dejando a los demás extrañados con su comportamiento y a una Inoue deprimida mientras Rukia controlaba su enojo por la forma en la que Ichigo ignoro a su amiga

— Ichigo, ¿podemos hablar en la azotea? — habló Rukia

— De acuerdo— y se fueron mientras Orihime se sentía peor que antes, ya que a ella la ignoro mientras que con Rukia se había ido en cuando ella se lo pidió

.

.

.

— Se puede saber que te ocurre— Preguntó Rukia extraña por el comportamiento de Ichigo

— Ya te dije que no me pasa nada

— ¡Eso es mentira y lo sabes! Sé que estas molesto desde anoche pero esa no es razón para tratar así a Inoue, se más considerado con ella

— ¿Por qué debería? La trato como a todos los demás

— Te equivocas, a ella jamás la has tratado como a todos los demás

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues quizás es hora de que comience

— ¿Qué demonios dices?

— No tiene nada de malo lo que digo ¿o sí?

— Claro que sí, la lastimaras!

— No tiene porque salir herida, como dijiste así trato a los demás

— Inoue es sensible, además no te das cuenta de que… — Rukia se calló al darse cuenta de que casi le dice lo que Inoue siente por él y eso no le correspondía a ella

— ¿No me doy cuenta de qué?

— Nada, olvídalo

— Dilo, anda, no te quedes callada

— He dicho que no era nada, ahora discúlpate con Inoue, ella no tiene la culpa de tu mal humor

— No lo are, ya te dije que ella es como cualquier otra persona y la tratare como tal

— Ichigo cállate

— ¿Por qué? no es mi culpa que ella sea tan sentimental

— ¡Dije que te calles! —Y le dio una cachetada— Inoue, espera, no creas lo que dijo este baka

— No, tiene razón y disculpen, es mi culpa por venir cuando nadie me llamó— Orihime había escuchado lo que dijo Ichigo, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas comenzó a correr con dirección al patio

— ¿Qué… Inoue estaba aquí?

— Así es estúpido, si ya supieras distinguir los reiatsus te habrías dado cuenta de que estaba escuchando lo que dijiste

— ¡¿Y por qué no dijiste nada?! No puede ser, debo hablar con ella — pero Rukia lo detuvo

— ¿Y qué le vas a decir? "Perdón por ser un idiota insensible", además, se supone que no te importa o eso fue lo que dijiste… Jamás pensé que dirías tantas estupideces, por eso no te dije nada

— Maldición, debo ir a buscarla

— Ni te molestes, Ishida ya está con ella

— Ese bastardo de Ishida, siempre tiene que estar pegado a ella

— ¡Claro! Ya entiendo todo, estas celoso

— Claro que no

— Claro que estas y esos celos fueron los que te hicieron hacer y decir tanta estupidez

— Eso es imposible, Inoue es solo mi amiga, así como Tatsuki y tú son mis amigas también

— Oh Ichigo, sabía que eras idiota pero no pensé que llegarías a tal nivel, date cuenta de una maldita vez

— Es que, jamás me había gustado alguien y no puede ser posible, solo somos amigos

— ¡DATE CUENTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! Tú no la quieres solo como amiga, compréndelo, no sientes lo mismo que conmigo o Tatsuki

— Pero es que son personas distintas, ustedes son más rudas, en cambio ella es dulce, delicada, linda…

— ¿Ya? ¿Por fin tu única neurona comenzó a funcionar?

— Maldita sea, lo arruine todo, que debo hacer, no puedo decírselo, no puedo

— ¿Por qué no puedes?

— Porque no quiero que sea incómodo para Inoue

— Ichigo deja de ser tan estúpido y díselo

— No puedo decirlo ahora, ni siquiera se bien lo que siento pero lo que si are será disculparme

— Solo no te tardes mucho en aclarar lo que sientes

— No lo sé, quizás solo este confundido

— Por una vez en tu vida hazme caso, piénsalo todo lo que necesites pero no tardes demasiado, te puedes arrepentir de haber dejado pasar tanto tiempo

.

.

.

— Inoue…

— Ishida-kun, ¿cómo sabias que estaba aquí?

— Te vi correr hacia acá y te seguí

— ¿Estás bien?

— Si Ishida, no te preocupes, fue mi culpa, soy una molestia para Kurosaki

— No sé de qué hablas pero la única molestia es él, no llores por un tipo tan mezquino como él

— Orihime, ¿qué haces sentada en el patio llorando? — Tatsuki se preocupó al ver que Ishida había salido corriendo

— Todo es culpa de Kurosaki — Le respondió un furioso Uryuu

— ¿Qué te hizo?

— Ahorita lo único que quiero es irme a casa

— Iré contigo

— Yo también — dijo Uryuu

— No, tú quédate

— Pero me preocupa Inoue-san

— Necesitamos los apuntes de las clases de hoy, cuando terminen las clases puedes ir a dejar los apuntes y ver cómo sigue

— De acuerdo… Inoue, a la salida iré a ver como sigues

— No es necesario Ishida

— Lo es para mí, no te opongas por favor

— Gracias, te estaré esperando— Ishida al escuchar esto solo pudo dar una media sonrisa y se fue de regreso al salón de clase

— Regreso Orihime, iré por nuestras mochilas — Dijo Tatsuki mientras caminaba detrás de Ishida

— Ok, no me moveré de aquí

.

.

.

Ya era hora del receso e Ichigo se acercó a Uryuu

— Ishida, donde esta Inoue, ¿por qué no está ella ni Tatsuki?

— Kurosaki, ni me dirijas la palabra que no me hago responsable de lo que pueda hacerte

— Solo te hice una pregunta

— Y yo te dije que no me hablaras

— Esperen chicos, ¿qué pasa con ustedes?— interfirió Rukia

— No es nada

— Ishida, que está loco, solo le pregunte por Inoue

— Mira imbécil, no sé qué le hiciste a Inoue, pero si tanto quieres saber, ella se fue a su casa llorando por algo que tú hiciste

— …

— Ishida, ¿eso es cierto? — preguntó Rukia

— Claro que es cierto

— Debo ir a disculparme ahora mismo

— Ni lo pienses, Tatsuki esta con ella y no te permitirá verla

— Ichigo, Uryuu tiene razón, espera a mañana que Inoue esté más tranquila

— No puedo, no puedo dejar que este mal por un mal entendido

— Déjalo Kurosaki, cuando sepa que pasó veré si te dejo acercarte o no a ella

— Tú quién eres para decidir eso

— Soy alguien que quiere y se preocupa por Inoue

— No tienes por qué seguir detrás de ella, déjala en paz — dijo Ichigo agarrando por la camisa a Ishida

— Y tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer

— Tú tampoco

— Chicos, cálmense, los están viendo— dijo Rukia preocupada por cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas

— De acuerdo — Dijo Ichigo soltando a Uryuu y yéndose

.

.

.

— Ahora bien Orihime, cuéntame que pasó — le preguntaba Tatsuki a una más calmada Orihime

— Veras, subí a la azotea para hablar con Ichigo y preguntarle si había hecho algo que le molestara y por eso ahora no quería hablarme

— Inoue, eso es imposible, Ichigo es un idiota mal humorado, eso es todo

— No, si fue mi culpa, cuando llegue escuche como le gritaba a Rukia que no era su culpa que yo fuera tan sensible y que empezaría a tratarme como a lo demás

— Ay no, Orihime, debes sentirte muy mal por esas palabras pero no es tu culpa, Ichigo solo es un imbécil que no merece que lo quieras

— Después Rukia se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí, me disculpé, me fui corriendo y Uryuu me vio correr y me siguió

— Inoue, tenemos que hablar

— Dime…

— ¿No crees que es hora de superar a Ichigo?

— Es que… no es tan fácil

— ¿Lo has intentado siquiera? Si no lo intentas, jamás lo sabrás

— Quizás tengas razón

— La tengo, y hay muchos otros chicos que valen la pena, como Ishida

— ¿Ishida?

— Si, Ishida es un ejemplo

— Pero solo somos amigos

— ¿Y? antes de empezar una relación se comienza como amigos ¿no?

— Pero no creo que Uryuu sienta algo por mí

— Orihime, deja de ser tan inocente y date cuenta, le gustas a Uryuu

— ¿En verdad?

— Si, deberías darle una oportunidad, lo quieres ¿cierto?

— Si, lo quiero y es muy lindo pero jamás lo había considerado como algo más

— Pues ve empezando

— Pero sería cruel usarlo como remplazo

— No es un remplazo, lo trataras como algo más y veras si te puedes enamorar de él; llevas años enamorada de Kurosaki sin fijarte en alguien más que no sea él, ya es hora de que lo superes

— Y… ¿si no funciona lo mío con Ishida y solo lo lastimo?

— Nada, siguen siendo amigos, pero, ¿Y si funciona y son felices?

— …

— ¿Ves? No lo sabrás sin intentado, hazme caso

— No lo sé, pero lo pensare, gracias por apoyarme tanto Tatsuki

— De nada, pero…. Solo no menciones que te dije que Uryuu gusta de ti, no me correspondía a mí decirlo

— No te preocupes, no diré nada

.

.

.

.

— Por fin llegas

— Lo lamento, vine lo más pronto que pude

— Pasa, Inoue está dormida

— Que bien, ahora, ¿me podrías decir que pasó?

— Pues… Kurosaki… — Tatsuki comenzó a relatar lo que Inoue le había contado mientras Uryuu solo se limitaba a escuchar hasta que terminó

— Ese bastardo

— Lo sé, pero ahora más que nunca debes intentar algo con Inoue, yo sé lo que te digo

* * *

De nuevo, perdón por ausentarme tanto, gracias por leer otro capítulo y los invito a dejar un Review. (:


End file.
